


It's a Strange Little Thing

by MissC3PO



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Awkward Dates, Cinna-Boi-Woody-Roll, Closets, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Whump, Woody Abuse, but we like the fluff, kinda crack but taken super seriously, prideyear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO
Summary: Woody and Buzz have always had a flame going- and here's just a few things writers "BluBird513" and "MissC3PO" have thrown together.Lot's of Toys and Fluff





	1. The Warmth of Home

It was a dark and dreary day at Bonnie's house. The rain poured hard and fierce, soaking everything outside. The toys were lazing around here and there, waiting for Bonnie to arrive from school. Even Forky was a bit anxious. 

At the corner of the bedroom, Woody paced around, gripping and twisting the hat in his hands. His eyes were ablaze with anxiety, looking around the room, trying to find something to do to pass the time. Here and there he would move random boxes, books and socks he found lying around in the room, anything to just avoid looking intently at the clock.

Buzz sat in the center of the room, engaged in a boring game of Monopoly with Rex, Trixie, Hamm, and Pricklepants. Nothing more awful than a dramatic porcupine narrating the buying and selling of pointless properties. Buzz, in the midst of the game, kept an eye on Woody, his gut telling him something was a bit off about him. 

He had been obsessively shuffling around in his corner of the room, refusing to move any farther out. He was running himself into the ground, scurrying about cleaning, pacing, cleaning, glancing at the clock, then back to cleaning again. It was worrisome. It was very, very unlike Woody. But no toy else had picked up on that, so it was just up to Buzz to find out what was going on. 

“Count me out,” Buzz said as he stood up abruptly. No one batted an eye or eyelike thing as he walked away in the direction of Woody.

“Oi, what lovers,” Hamm mumbled, returning to being the banker in Monopoly.

The space ranger walked over to the uneasy cowboy quietly, trying not to scare the poor guy, he was already stressed enough. Though it didn’t really work as the cowboy still jumped at his intrusion. 

“Buzz?!,” Woody exclaimed, eyes wide and filled with surprise. “I didn’t really, um, see you there. How are ya’ partner? Need something?” 

“Woody,” Buzz addressed the cowboy in a loving, gentle tone, “I have been noticing that something is bothering you. You know,” Buzz thought for a second, “eating at you.”

Woody lifted a brow at him for a second, before realization dawned on his face. “Oh,” he said quietly. Buzz’s mind went into overdrive, thinking about the worst possible outcome. Woody jumped up from his position, hand’s out in a comforting gesture. 

“No! No, I'm fine, there’s nothing to worry about!,” Woody said with a sweet faux smile, Buzz wasn’t buying it for a second. “No seriously! I am, I'm just a little bored, that’s all.”

Buzz wrapped his arms around the cowboy, and looked deep into his dark brown eyes, “Woody, I need you to tell me what’s going on. I do not like not knowing what is ‘eating’ at my lover right in front of me.” he sighed, and continued, “It’s best to be open to each other in our relationship, like when I told you I liked your body better when you are tied-” 

“Buzz!” Woody hissed out at him as a blush spread over his face. Looking around, making sure no one noticed them, he sighed and turned back to Buzz. “I know. I know we have to be open with each other. Believe me, I know,” he said hanging his head down. “I just… I-I. I don’t know. I don’t know what I'm doing.”

“Well, can you explain to me, as best as you can what’s going on?” Buzz asked, standing behind Woody with his arms wrapped around the rag doll. 

Woody sighed. “In the closet. Come on.” The cowboy said nothing else as he gently pulled away from Buzz and walked over to the other side of the room. Buzz was left confused for a second before quickly following after him.

Buzz stood next to Woody, still confused after a few moments of silence. His armor glowed, illuminating his face and everything around him in an eerie light. Woody looked over to him, a fond look spreading over his face. 

“Here, let me get that for you,” Woody said as he walked a couple of steps further into the closet, Buzz’s glow losing him as he walked further on. Suddenly there was a click and beam of light shone, filling the darkness with light. Woody walking back, the light of a flashlight, which he carried, following him.

“Woody? What’s going on? Are you making a cult?” Buzz asked, sarcasm filling his monotone voice. He grinned, with a sassy look. Though his face dropped the light mood as he looked at Woody’s solemn face. 

Woody let up a bit for his sake. “No. That’d be a little too much for me, and I’d think we’d had enough of those already throughout or adventures, eh?,” He finished with a little laugh, a sweep of nostalgia washing over him. Buzz laughed, quietly. 

“I guess you’re right about that,” Buzz giggled, “So, what were you gonna tell me? Or show me?” Buzz winked. But his face suddenly fell again at Woody’s heavy frown. 

The ragdoll cowboy wordlessly shined his flashlight around the closet, revealing the neatly stacked books, the dust-free floors and walls, and other small items tidied up. Too clean for a 5-year-old like Bonnie to have done. Woody sighed, “It wasn’t like this when I first arrived…”

“Yeah, I can tell…” Buzz said, his voice slow as he examined everything, “Way too, clean…” Alarms were going off in Buzz’s head, but for what, that was unknown to him.

“I--”, Woody said, before pausing and taking in a shaky breath. Looking around a little, before trying again. “I’ve had so much time on my hands, even more now that we’re back home after the trip, and I just--” He cut himself off, hands beginning to shake a little. “Do you think she’d notice?”

Buzz looked around, and shook his head, “No, she’s most likely not gonna notice. She’s just a little kid.” Woody shook his head. 

“No, not that. I mean, do you think she’d notice that I'm not around anymore?” Woody said gesturing at himself. He sighs, “Before the road trip she barely noticed I was here, but now, she’s starting to actually look for me, and I...I can’t. I’m too scared. So I come here to the closet and make myself busy, at least she doesn’t really look here.” 

“Woody, oh Woody…” Buzz patted the cowboy on the back, “She still cares about you, as I do. So, how about you tell me what exactly is going on,” Buzz sat down on a pile of books and gestured for Woody to sit next to him, “I can tell you’re still having a problem you aren’t telling me.”

Woody sat down next to him, taking off his hat and clinging to it, almost hugging it as he faced away from Buzz, exposing his back. That’s when Buzz finally caught a glimpse of the stitches on his back, pullstring gone. His eyes widened. 

“Oh Woody… What happened? Is that because of,” Buzz’s jaw tightened, “Gabby? What else did she do to you?” Buzz scooped up Woody, holding him close to his chest. 

Woody shook his head frantically. “No, she didn’t do anything else! I just…”, he looked off, mumbling. “I gave it up.”

“You WHAT?!” Buzz’s eyes jolted open, and he dropped Woody. The cowboy fell to the ground, bracing his fall with his hands. Woody turned around to face him.

“I gave it away!” he yelped. “Look we were in a very tight spot, she had Forky, and she agreed on a trade. And, well she… her voice box never worked correctly and I didn’t anticipate ever getting played with again. So… I gave her mine.”

“But… Woody! That meant a lot to you-” Buzz was hushed by Woody, who put a finger over the spaceman’s lips.

“I have something better.”

Buzz smiled behind the finger on his lips, but the sad smile Woody had on his face kept him from beaming. “So why are you hiding? Don’t you like being played with Woody?”

“I don’t like it, I love it! But what if she doesn’t want to play with me again?”, Woody says as he absentmindedly palms at his own back. “What if she throws me away? The whole reason she even liked me was because of my pullstring, wasn’t it? Me being able to talk. If I don’t have that…” He begins to tear up. “I don’t want her to take me away from you.” 

“Aww Woody… she still loves you, no matter what. You’re pull string isn’t the only thing that defined you. You’re big brown eyes, your happy smiled, how your always there for her- that’s what matters.” Buzz kissed Woody’s forehead, “So, what’s this ‘something better’ you mentioned?”

“No, that part is you,'' Woody said as he nuzzled him back. 

“You’re too kind, my dear cowboy,” Buzz lifted Woody up by his waist, and swung him around, “You complete me, more than any of my plastic parts, more than any programing, more than anything I've ever had.”

Woody grinned with a deep blush as he hugged his space ranger back. “And you’re too sweet, my dear spaceman.” 

Suddenly the moment was interrupted as the heard the rustling and pitter-patter of toys frantically moving around the room, beyond the closet. The door was then excitedly thrown open. “Hi toys!”, was heard beyond the closet door, and Woody’s heart dropped.

Get out there,” Buzz smiled, patting Woody’s back. Woody smiled nervously, and the couple dropped to the ground as the closet was thrown open.

“Woody!” Bonnie cheered as she picked up the ragdoll, “My bestest friend, I found you!” She looked at Buzz then. “Oh! Buzz lightyear found you! Good job space ranger, you found our friend Woody! I’m sure that he knows we both were worried!” 

She picked him up and hugged them both tight, and finally, Woody felt it. The warmth of being home, with Buzz by his side. Smiling as he felt a tender kiss on his cheek by said ranger before they were sped off for playtime. 


	2. The Truth Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
Involves MPreg and a little clueless spork

It was one of those unusual days from the toys. The day seemed too long to be true, it was like a dream. Well, almost like a dream, at least that was the sentiment Buzz carried as he fiddled with his black bowtie, frantically trying to get himself ready for his date. _ Oh gosh, what time was it? _

Woody was standing by the door to Bonnies' room, looking at the clock sitting on her desk. _ He should be here already, what’s keeping him? _ Woody’s anxiety got to him. _ Maybe he doesn’t love me, am I being stood up? On our date?! _

But as soon as the thoughts crept up, they were dashed by the space ranger jumping onto the table, disheveled, but still there. Woody jumped up, a happy smile greeting the ranger. “Buzz! You’re here!” he exclaimed. The cowboy ran to Buzz and hugged him tightly, giggling at the bowtie Buzz put on. 

“Was this what was holding you up?” Woody said, flicking Buzz’s bowtie with a smile.

“Oh, just this.” Buzz smiled, holding up a small bouquet of flowers. A tiny blush covered his face, and his eyes glittered with anticipation. Woody beamed!

“Aw, Buzz you didn’t have to, you’re too sweet!”, Woody said as he lifted the bundle to his chest, and giving an awaiting Buzz a peck on the cheek. “So, what are you planning for our date, Mr. Lightyear?”

Buzz smiled a mischievous smile, “I heard some toys downstairs have made a wonderful little restaurant.” 

Woody gave a bashful grin back. “Ah, I see. Well then, let’s head off shall we?,” he said hooking his arm along to Buzz’s and taking a couple of steps forward, and both jumping off the counter. 

And they were well on their way, until something knocked itself onto Woody’s legs, effectively knocking the cowboy down. “Ah! Forky?!”, Woody exclaimed, seeing the spork nervously cling onto his legs.

“What are you doing?” Getting no answer, Woody looked to Buzz for help.

Buzz helped up Woody, but Forky still clung to Woody’s leg. “Hey, are you alright? What's going on?” Buzz asked, calmly. 

Forky looked at Buzz, shaking slightly, “Everyone's gone! I don’t know where they are! And now you’re leaving too!”, His expressive face turned incredibly anxious. “Please don’t leave or at least take me with you!”

“What do you mean everyone is gone?” Woody’s jaw dropped.

“They just got up and left through the door! And the door closed before I could follow them!,” Forky exclaimed hugging onto Woody. “They just left, just like that and didn’t tell me why! And you’re doing it too! Please don’t leave me alone!” Forky cried onto Woody’s leg. 

Woody’s face softened, as he got down to hug Forky. “We’re not gonna leave you all by yourself. You can come with us, right Buzz?” Woody looked at Buzz hopefully. Buzz sighed.

“Alright, as long as you don’t make any trouble.” Buzz smiled and patted Forky. Buzz wasn’t the most excited about this arrangement, for he finally got some time alone with Woody, and now it was ruined. 

“Well listen to that!” Woody laughed, patting his stomach, “I’m starved. Let’s go get something to eat.” Woody took Forky’s hand and Buzz’s, a huge grin on his face. 

“Yay! Eating! Is it like trash?”, Forky asked Woody who was now being carried around by Woody, not allowing Buzz to hook arms with his love. 

Woody laughed at Forky’s comment. “Well not exactly, it’s better!”, he said as they carried on, Buzz stuttering a couple steps back, brows knit slightly at his bashed plans. 

The trio finally got to the restaurant, which was a little room underneath the stairs that Bonnie's parents never found. Some toys cooked, using things they found out of the pantry. Others sat at tables, drinking wine that was hidden by Bonnie’s parents. The aroma of spaghetti and warm bread filled the air. 

Woody took in a deep breath, looking around at the bright Christmas lights that adorned the hidden room. He turned to Buzz, eyes shining with wonder, “This is all so, so… perfect. I-- I love it! Did you arrange for all of this?”

Buzz blushed, and shrugged, “I’m just good at that stuff,” he then gestured to a little two-seated table by a small window. Snow fell down lightly outside, accenting the warmth of the room. Two champagne glasses sat on the table, waiting to be filled.

Buzz pulled out the chair for Woody, the cowboy taking a seat and giving a grateful smile to Buzz. The two lovingly stared at each other for a moment, Buzz leaning forward slightly before the moment was ruined by Forky who was pulling a seat over to the table, struggling to push it. Woody turned over to look at the spork, fondness watching over him at the endearing sight.

“Here, lemme get that for you,'' Woody said getting up and helping Forky over. Buzz scowled and crossed his arms, but then uncrossed his arms as Woody sat down. He smiled and picked up a menu.

“All this sounds amazing,” Woody said, looking over the menu with hungry eyes. Buzz chuckled at his enthusiasm. Woody kept looking at the menu and leaning over to help Forky decide what he wanted.

“What’s, bread?” Forky asked, looking up at Buzz with large, round eyes. Buzz rolled his eyes and picked up a piece of bread out of the basket on their table. 

“This,” Buzz smirked, covering it in butter and handing it to Forky. Forky grabbed it, but it slipped out of his hands because of the slippery confection coating it. 

“Oop, sorry”, Forky said trying to pick the bread up, but thanks to his stiff plastic body, he fell over with a yelp. Woody let out a gasp as he rushed off his chair to help the spork, fussing over him, making sure none of his googly eyes fell off. Buzz didn’t get up, but he did keep looking at Woody and Forky. 

Something was a bit off about Woody, something wonderful but awful but still wonderful. It was confusing. As Woody ate and laughed, he seemed to glow. He seemed more emotional, more clingy, more… motherly. Fatherly? A mix of the two? 

Either one, it was very strong, and so so terrifyingly scary as he began to think more deeply about it. Did--- No, no! Could it? No. But maybe--? No! 

Woody turned to face him again with that shy smile of his, and those warm, deep eyes that he fell in love with. Somehow that same look just made him feel so, so nervous at that moment.

“Buzz, I have a confession to make.” Buzz’s stomach tied itself in a knot. Sweat beaded up at his brow, as he watched Woody take off his hat look Buzz right in the eyes. “I’m --I’m, um…” He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for anything to come and disrupt him. Nothing came. “ ...Expecting.”

Buzz was floored. For a good few seconds the world had seemed to stop, the noises around them faded, and the silence got so much louder, it was deafening. His brain went into overdrive, thinking of every word Woody spoke, ever glance, everything. It all began to add up in one detailed, horrific but beautiful image. 

“What’s ‘expecting’?” Forky asked, oblivious to the severity of the situation. Woody sputtered, losing his confidence and faltering in his seat. Buzz looked at Woody, then Forky, and started to stammer.

“Wait, you said ‘expecting’, right? Expecting, as in?” Buzz stammered, looking at Woody for an answer. Buzz looked around, glad that no one else was listening. Every toy else was just sitting around, eating and chatting. Buzz finally whispered, “as in pregnant?”

Woody looked off, hugging his arms around himself. “Yes…” 

Buzz leaned back into his chair, slumping in it and placing a hand over his eyes, taking in deep breaths. Woody began to grow wary and Forky started to feel the extreme tension, eventually Woody squeaking out in a quiet voice, “Well? Say something.”

“What do you want me to--”

“Just say something-- please!” Woody forced out, covering his mouth with his hands, starting to feel so sick from the stress. 

“Expecting-pregnant- means,” Buzz stammered, looking Forky in the eye, “Means a new toy is coming… and Woody is… making the toy?” Buzz looked at Woody, and wrapped an arm around him, “Are you alright?” 

“What do you think?!”, Woody hissed out gripping hit hat tightly over his face to hide his embarrassment and abysmal dread. The fear of how Buzz would react was starting to hit its peak and Woody just couldn’t take it anymore. The cowboy got up abruptly and walked out briskly, not saying another word.

Buzz sat with Forky at the table for a few seconds, numb. Buzz felt a lump in his throat form from the realization it was all his fault that the dinner had ended this way. He also noticed everyone was staring at him, including ignorant and blissful Forky. Buzz got up, grabbed Forky and walked out. 

“Buzz?”, Forky said, gaining the space ranger’s fogged attention. The only conformation he heard was a grunt as Buzz looked around for the cowboy. “Why did Woody walk out?” 

“Because,” Buzz hissed, “You- and I- made him uncomfortable. “

“Oh,” Forky said waddling (or hopping) to keep up with the alarmed space ranger. He looked down at the ground for a moment, thinking to himself before speaking again. “We must have really made him upset if he walked out like that, but I don’t think that will make him happy either. I mean when I was alone in the room by myself, I didn’t feel very happy. I felt scared and sad.”

Buzz let his gaze drop over to Forky, softening as he watched the spork cast his gaze down further as if he’d done something wrong. “No, Forky. You didn’t do anything wrong, I did. It’s just. This…” Buzz took a deep breath. “I just didn’t know what to say.”

Forky frowned as he listened to Buzz, watching the spaceman falter just slightly. He wrapped his arms around the older toy, giving him a comforting hug. Buzz’s eyes widened only slightly in surprise as he felt the tiny spork warmly embrace his leg. Buzz then smiled and patted the spork on the head. 

Forky let go and gave Buzz a warm smile. “Let’s go find Woody.” he paused, “Wherever he is.”

Woody sat on a pile of books, arms wrapped around himself. It was his normal spot to go and think- Bonnie’s closet. He and Buzz would always make jokes about them being a ‘closeted couple’- both metaphorically and physically. But now the cowboy was alone in the closet, trying to keep himself from sniffling. He didn’t need the other toys to know where he was or what was going on. It was bad enough that Buzz was angry or something along those lines.

It then hit Woody that he’d just left Forky, a very occasional infuriating spork, and a disgruntled Buzz together. He jumped up from his seat and dashed out of the closet, intent on getting Forky from getting himself into deep trouble with the space ranger. However, he didn’t anticipate bumping into said ranger and spork.

“Woody?” both Buzz and Forky said in unison, the spork falling over. Woody made a small shriek and kneeled down to Forky. Buzz did the same, and both cowboy and ranger ended up hitting each other in the faces at the same time. 

“Oh! Sorry-” both said in unison. Woody blushed, and Buzz covered his mouth, “I didn’t mean to hurt you like that-” again, together, “I’m really sorry about my reaction-” they both laughed. That was until Woody looked a little green. Oh man, the nerves weren’t doing him any good.

“Look I--”, Woody got out, trying to keep himself from hurling from all the anxiety of having to deal with this again. He swallowed thickly. “I don’t want you to feel like you’re being forced into anything, and I know it’s all really weird, and we don’t even know-how, or why, and I just-”

“Woody, no. It’s okay!”, Buzz said steadying the dizzy, anxious cowboy. “It’s okay!”

“What do you mean ‘it's ok’?” Woody tensed up, “I just destroyed your life if you decide to help me out! You’ll have to- you’ll have to-” Woody choked up, “We will barely have time for each other, or Bonnie,” he sighed, “or anyone. I’ve ruined it all.” He started to sob.

“No, no you didn’t,” Buzz said bringing Woody into a hug. He felt the cowboy shake against him as he began to rock him back and forth. “I just wasn’t expecting that sort of news. But rest assured, you did nothing wrong. And hey, you’re stuck with me whether you like it or not, and I'm not thinking of leaving anytime soon, I love you, Woody. Besides…” Woody looked up to meet his eyes, Buzz gave him a gentle smile. “I’m excited to start our next adventure.”

Woody smiled brokenly and began to laugh in between his sobs burying his face into Buzz’s shoulders, shaking badly. 

Buzz took Woody’s face into his hands and gave his small comforting kisses, murmuring sweet nothings as Forky hugged Woody, both waiting patiently as the cowboy calmed down. Buzz in the meantime was thinking to himself about how he might handle … well being a father. He’s not entirely fit for it, he knows that his patience is a bit on the works. 

But both Buzz and Woody were still pretty unsure about the new adventure in front of them. They did have Forky though- he was a pain in the ass but they were able to handle it. Forky was, in some way, Buzz and Woody’s first child. And now, another was on its way.


	3. Halloween Mishap

The night was a rough one for every toy. The rain beat on the house, knocking off Halloween decorations and filling the house with a chilling noise. Alongside the spooky weather, Pricklepants was missing, Bonnie was at a sleepover (and didn’t have Pricklepants with her) and Jessie for some reason was not able to shut up. 

“I really do think Woody is- you know-” Jessie kept stammering in an awkward excitement, “He normally would tell us but maybe he won't but who knows? I bet he’ll say that he’s preg-”

“Oh please, shut up!” Hamm yelled, trying to rest under Bonnie’s bed. Rex shook his head and walked up to Jessie, who was sitting on an overturned laundry basket.

“Hey, could you at least keep it down?” the dinosaur toy asked with a flash of sheepish embarrassment, “But I do wanna know what you are talking about,” he whispered. 

“I have a hunch,” Jessie whispered, a huge smile on her face. She lept down and stood in front of Rex, “I think Woody and Buzz are hiding something very important from us.” lightning flashed outside.

“A new toy, maybe?” Rex asked, cocking his head. 

“In a way, my friend,” Jessie mischievously smiled.

“Pst! Jessie!”, a voice hissed out from under Bonnie’s bed, calling the cowgirl over. Jessie had looked over to see a hand waving at her to come over, before slipping back in. She cocked her head for a second before making her way inside. 

“What’s all the hubbub about? What'd ya call me for, Woody?” Jessie asked crossing her arms as crossed over her chest, raising an eye at the cowboy, who only sheepishly smiled at her. Her eyes widened by a fraction as he looked down at his plumper figure, especially his hand gently patting at his stomach. She grinned wolfishly.

“I knew it,” she started off quietly before letting out a Jessie-worthy yell. “I KNEW IT!”

“Shhh!!! Be quiet! He’s gonna hear you!”, Woody said pleaded with her. 

“Who Buzz?”, Jessie said grinning even wider. “Oh my god, I knew it!” But then she gave the cowboy a playful scowl. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“Um, I was planning to,” Woody blushed, rubbing his neck, “But I needed to inform you or something that is a bit more, oh, I don’t know.” He grinned, “Spooky?” 

“Wait a’ second!” Jessie started to beam, “Are we gonna dress up like what we did at Andy’s?” 

“Yes.” Woody smiled, “Y'all gonna loop the other toy’s into it, I’m goin’ on sort of a,” Woody frowned, “Oh, what’s the right word- ahha! A hiatus from being in charge.” Woody sat down on a pile of books, looking up at Jessie.

“I have a strong idea of why.” Jessie laughed, pointing to Woody’s belly.

“Yup! Buzz and I are goin’ on a ‘hiatus’ for a bit,” Woody smiled, adjusting his hat on his head. 

“Wait!” Jessie’s face fell, “both you AND Buzz?” Jessie began to hyperventilate, “I can’t do this all on my own!”

“Yes, you can.” Woody grabbed Jessie’s shoulders and gave her a comforting look, “you can do it, I'm very confident in you.”

“Same here, cowgal,” Buzz walked out of the shadows, a silly grin on his face, “Don’t worry, we aren't even leaving Bonnie’s room, Woody just needs a break from the stress of being a leader.”

“Well I suppose stress wouldn’t be very good for him right now…,” Jessie said with an uncertain smile forming on her face. It would be a big task to take up. “Well, can you at least tell me when you plan to get back?” 

Buzz looked up in thought, “Well, we’re gonna be here for Halloween of course, but as for returning--”

“We’ll be back after two months, a little before the ‘big event’,” Woody said gesturing to his stomach. Buzz’s face dropped in disbelief. 

“Oh, right.” Buzz blushed, trying to backpedal everything he had said, “We’ll be... preparing and stuff… you know.”

“Yeah, cause if we are being honest, we’d both be in too much of a panic to think straight if I had to deliver early,” Woody said rubbing his neck, getting a look from Buzz, making the cowboy raise a brow at him and cross his arms. “Buzz, we’re both level headed enough for leadership, but we can’t trust we won’t need help.”

“I know, but I just--,” Buzz sighed. “I want to be able to help you as much as I can.”

Woody’s face softened. “You are helping me by doing this for me,” he said as he tenderly kissed Buzz’s cheek. Jessie watched, giggling in the background.

“Not ta’ break up this tender moment, but I’m wonderin’ what exactly I’m to be doin’ with mahself and the rest of the toys.” Jessie laughed, interrupting the couple. 

“Just make sure no one gets lost, everyone is accounted for, no arguments, that type of stuff. Dolly should be around to help, and…,” Woody’s eyes widened. “Forky… oh no, Forky.”

Woody looked over to Buzz, who only shook his head, even at Woody giving him a silent plea for help.

“No, we are not taking him,” Buzz said gently, but firmly. “You can’t get stressed.” Woody’s face flushed, and he started to feel faint.

“But, he’s gonna get stressed,” Woody started to lurch forward, showing that he was about to have another one of his fainting spells. Buzz quickly put his arm around Woody and caught his fall. He gently put the cowboy and the ground, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. 

“You think you can take care of Forky?” Buzz looked up at Jessie, eyes large with tension. He started to dote over Woody, helping him wake up and not freak out again, “can you do it?” Jessie stood there for a moment and smiled.

“I sure can!” She said, in her normal spunk, “It can’t be ‘at hard.”

Buzz looked at her, shaking his head. “I wish that I could agree, but…”

“But what?” Jessie cocked her head and gave Buzz a funny look.

“Forky isn’t the easiest toy to.. Well… keep an eye on… explain things to… to really chat and hang out with.” Buzz sighed, “I love him very much, as my own son, but I’m afraid you may have your hands full with him this Halloween.”

“Well,” Jessie laughed, “If y’all able to wrangle mah brother so well, then I think I can wrangle up Forky.” Jessie looked over to Woody, who was sitting up and sipping some water that Buzz brought over to him.

“What about me?” Woody asked, still dazed.

“Nothin’,” Jessie laughed, punching Buzz in the shoulder.

“Hey, what was that for?” Buzz winced, rubbing his shoulder.

“For knockin’ up mah brother, that’s what.” Jessie grinned, walking away. She whistled a few notes, and Bullseye came galloping her way, snorting happily. “I can handle Forky, you two take care of each other.” Jessie winked, “And if anything happens to Woody, there’s gonna be a spaceman on mah wall.” 

Buzz gulped and Woody just smiled, trying not to laugh. Woody turned to Jessie, still letting laughter spill out of his mouth, “I promise, he won’t let anything happen to me or the baby. He can barely keep himself from fussing over me.” 

Buzz sputtered, “Are you sure? I really don’t kno-” Woody quickly out his hand over Buzz’s mouth, smiling reasurenly.

“We’ll figure this out-” He kissed Buzz’s cheek, “together.”

Buzz smiled at the reassurance, and finally gave in. “Alright. We’ll come back just a little before, and we’ll just take a nice break for now.” He turned to Jessie, and gave her a grateful nod. “Thank you for doing this for us. And I promise, the sheriff is in good hands.”

Jessie hopped onto Bullseye and smiled at Buzz and Woody and galloped off, laughing happily. 

It was only a few months later, Halloween had just arrived, and along with it a certain spaceman and cowboy. Both of whom were happily greeted by the room upon their arrival, especially by Jessie who ran up to hug the two, more like barreled into Buzz, and softly brought Woody into a hug. 

Jessie was no doubt being careful of the baby bump that was concealed under Woody’s costume. She gently checked everywhere and turning her face around looking for any sort of harm on her brother, once in a while sending a suspicious eye Buzz’s way. Buzz would always shoot her a weird look, wondering what was up with the crazy yodeler. 

“And then he asked if I wanted my icecream with the pulp- that was probably the scariest thing I’ve ever heard,” Woody chatted with Slinky and Rex, who were both excited to have their cowboy friend back. Not only that, but they were also slightly marveling at the costume the cowboy chose to wear, a puffy yellow dress. 

When asked about this, he only pointed to Buzz, who was dressed as some sort of king, and talking to some of the other toys, only saying, “Ask him, he made me wear this.”

A beat skipped after that before Woody hunched over a bit, letting out a small ‘oof’. Rex and Slink both stepped forward, Rex extending his arms a bit as if to catch the cowboy (Though he might not. His arms are too small). 

“Woody? Are you okay?”, Slinky asked in genuine concern.

“What’s going on?!” Rex yelled out anxiously, catching Buzz’s attention immediately. “Do you need any help!?” Rex has always been known to react very loudly and exuberantly, and this was no exception.

“No, no. I’m fine, I just-- Agh!” 

Buzz then suddenly walked over to Woody and lifted him from the ground, holding him bridal style. Woody’s face was a little flushed, and Buzz was unsure if it was because of him picking up the ragdoll or something else. 

“Buzz!”, Woody hissed out. “Put me down!”

“I’m sorry Woody, but if you’re feeling discomfort it’s my duty to make you feel better,” Buzz said, giving Woody a playful smile. “After all, a king will do anything for his queen.” Woody blushed bright red, trying to shield his grin from Rex and Slinky. Dolly walked up to the couple, dressed in a ‘Harry Potter’ wizard outfit Jessie helped pick out. 

“Well, congratulations you two,” she smiled, “I’m very excited for you two!”

“Um, thank you! But neither us us ever announced we--”, Woody stopped and looked at Buzz, mortified for a second. The ranger shot a look at Jessie, who was smiling sheepishly, waving back at them. 

“I only told her!” Jessie laughed, “She was just as suspecting as I!” Jessie’s face turned red, a silly grin covering her face. Buzz and Woody both gave a cautious sigh of relief, the surprise wasn’t completely out of the bag. At least, not until they heard a very happy Forky running up to greet them, adorned with a little cape and fangs, a vampire costume. 

“Hi Woody! Hi Buzz! Did you finish making that new toy you said we were gonna have?,” he asked excitedly missing the falling look on both of their faces, the room going dead silent and staring at both of them. 

Woody laughed nervously, “I can explain.”

“What do you mean, new toy?” Hamm asked, cocking his head and eyeing Buzz and Woody with a smirk, “What’s going on?”

“This seems pretty fishy,” Mr. Potatohead snapped, “What are you hiding from us under that dress, cowboy?” He then smirked at Woody, “slut.”

“What?!” Woody yelped out, struggling now in Buzz’s hold. “OH, now he’s getting it! Lemme go! Lemme at him I say!”

“Calm down, Woody! You're gonna hurt yourself and the baby” Buzz held the writhing doll back, also keeping an eye on the snarling Slinky trying to lunge at Potato Head, a fuming Jessie, a nervous Rex and oblivious Forky. “He’s a jerk, don’t let him get to you!”

Woody sighed, “Alright but if he says one more thing--”

“The ‘space nut’ really put emphasis on the last part didn't he?”, Mr. Potatohead mumbled out, trying to stifle laughter. “No self control! Couldn’t keep it in his pants I see!”

Hamn cleared his throat awkwardly, “Whoa, okay man that was a little--”

**THUNK!**

Buzz instantly dropped woody and power walked up to the potato, fuming. Slinky stood by the spaceman’s side, growling and ready to pounce at the slightest word. 

“Yah don’t talk about mah friends like this,”Slink growled, “or else…”

“Or else what? Woody is all about peace and stuff like that,” the potato grinned, “I don’t think he’d like his little spaceman to hurt anyone, would he?”

Jessie rushed up right next to Buzz, scowl full on her face, faintly hearing a slight growl emitting from Buzz. Damn, he was really pissed off now. She looked at Potatohead with an evil eye “He ain’t ever said anything’ ‘bout me ripping you apart and scatterin’ ya! And at this point, you’d really think he’d stop us after you insulted the both of them?”

“Yeah, I do actually”, Mr. Potatoehead said with a load of confidence. Buzz growled lowly. 

“What does that--” Buzz was interrupted with a slight high pitched groan behind him. He turned around to see Woody being helped off the floor. 

Woody put a hand on his back gingerly, his other hand placed firmly against his cowboy hat. 

“Ow, jeez!”, Woody hissed. He then joked, “And he’s telling me to be careful.” He took a wobbly step, only to hunch over slightly, muttering under his breath, “Nope, that hurts. That won’t go away for a week. Least I landed on my back...”

“Woody!” Buzz yelped, running to his cowboy as fast as he could. The potato heads comments and fight were all forgotten as he scooped up Woody, his heart going a million miles per hour, “Are you alright? Does anything feel broken? Is the baby-” Buzz’s eyes popped open, realizing everyone heard what he had just said.

“Woody? Are you?” Rex stammered, his jaw dropping.

“Is… is that true? Are you…” Slink looked at Buzz and Woody, ignoring the bastard potato head that was sneaking away. 

“Yeah, I guess now is a good time to just be out with it,” Woody wheezed out from the pressure placed on his back by Buzz’s arms. “Now Buzz, dear, please do me the kind favor of PUTTING ME DOWN!”

Buzz helped Woody to his feet, and he untangled the bottom of the dress from his spurs. 

“Well, I think it’s time that Buzz and I admit something,” Woody looked away from the confused look of the rest of the toys “Guy’s, I’m-”

“Embarazado!” Buzz yelled, throwing his hands up in the air with a defeated sigh, “¡Woody está embarazado!”

“English mother trucker! Do you speak it?” Mr. Potato head shouted angrily. 

Rex shook his head, “Don’t you remember? Buzz will speak in spanish if he’s stressed out.” Slink nodded his head in agreement

“How am I supposed to know?” Mr. Potatohead snapped back, sounding like a soulless version of Doctor Phil. The toy’s keep fighting until Woody started to yell.

“Pregnant! I’m pregnant! My stars! This is too much right now for me!”, Woody said trying to crack his back, failing, wincing at the pain. “Oh, jeez. My dang back! Ugh!”he began to sway in his stance. 

“Woody!”, Jessie yelled running to his side, grabbing him to steady him up. “Are you okay? How’s your back?”

“Best I can put it…,” Woody winced, standing straight again. “...I’m very close to just wailing right now. So, not very good.” He dusted off the dress costume, placing a hand lightly on his bump. He sighed. “But I'm fine, my baby’s fine, we’re both fine. And I don’t think I damaged any of the...” 

“Any of the what?” she asked.

Woody quickly spared a glance at Buzz before gesturing for Jessie to get closer, she leaned in. Buzz unconsciously leaned forward, trying to strain to hear, but heard nothing. Woody whispered conscious of Buzz, “...The pull string stitching. From Gabby.” Her hands fisted at the reminder of that old doll. Woody sent her a pleading look. “But I’m fine! No worries! Just gotta be careful with the baby stretching the stitches out a bit.” 

“Alright, but just remember,” Jessie glared at Woody, “Yah hurt mah baby nephew, I hurt your kneecaps.”

“I didn’t asked to be dropped, if anybody--”, Woody paused. Looked at Buzz, and in a quick second’s passing he said, “You dropped me. You seriously just dropped me.” 

“I put you down nicely- this time.” Buzz shook his head. Then the couple and Jessie noticed that the rest of the toys were staring at them, expecting an explanation. Woody took a look around himself, then at his stomach, placing a hand on it softly before looking up. His face crumbled then and he began to just laugh. That was it, just laugh.

“Why the absolute fuck are you laughing?” Mr. Potatohead shouted, angrly. Jessie growled at the potato, making him back away. Buzz put a hand on Woody’s back, gingerly, and was racking his brain on why the cowboy doll was laughing. 

Lightning lit up the sky, and rain fell upon the house for a good minute before the toys got an explanation. 

“Oh gosh! Out of all the ways, the reveal could've gone bad! This just--! HA!”, Woody said, laughing and spitting out unintelligible words. 

“What are you talking about Woody?” Buzz asked, confused. Jessie looked at Slinky, who was still staring at Woody’s belly for the longest time. Rex was just spaced out, and Hamm was awkwardly looked at the ground. Woody just wiped tears as he whooped the last of his laughter out. 

“Jeez, this really--oh gosh-- The stress really got to me there, but damn! This was the worst possible way that the announcement could’ve gone,” Woody said with a jovial smile. “I’m not even upset anymore this was just so darn strange.” He looked over to the baffled Buzz and the rest of the toys, his leader stance taking over. 

Woody rubbed his neck ,“Well, let it be known now, we’re back and that we know that you guys will have your fair share of things to say or questions to ask--” A lot of hands went up. “--That I will not be answering.” A unanimous groan of exasperation filled the room. “No seriously. Also, Buzz?” 

“Uh, yah Woody?” Buzz tensed up, his mind spacing out due to the who stress building up in the room. His face seemed to be of smooth marble, like the statues next to the old greek columns in Athens. But the hints of subtle creases making it clear he was stressed.

“Yah, what’s Buzz gotta do with this?” Potatohead shouted, curious in his own asshole way, “Come on, say it out loud.”

“I will, but Buzz come get me before i hit the floor, because I'm like, on the verge of collapsing… So If y’all would excuse me,” Woody tried to walk away, but he ended up falling to his knees, his dress pooling around his body like a sea of gold. Buzz instantly got down on his knees and grabbed Woody before he completely collapsed. 

He turned to the rest of the toys, “Very sorry everyone. But I have other matters--” He jostled Woody to emphasize his point. “-- to attend to.” He gave a salute before walking off with Woody, making his way to the closet, giving himself and Woody some space from the rest of the toys in the room. He jumped a bit when he felt a kiss land on his cheek, wide-eyed he turned to see Woody awake and smiling. 

“You’re awake? You didn’t faint!?”, Buzz scream/whispered out.

“Well I didn’t want to stay there for a second longer. Plus..,'' Woody said cheekly, pausing to adjust the crown Buzz was wearing on his head. “...I got my king here with me, what more could I want?”

The closet felt warm and calm, full of soft fabrics and sweets thrown around after Bonnie’s trick or treating. The pattering of rain filled the closet with calming white noise, helping the two stressed toys relax. 

“This is a lot better than a party,” Woody sighed, leaning on a stack of books that was covered in comfortable fabrics, shimmering with rainbow colors in the low light. His dress was thrown aside, lost in the mounds of fabric left by hasty toys trying to find the best outfit, as well as Buzz’s costume as well. They both now sat together, both cuddling each other close, Buzz laying a hand on Woody’s stomach absentmindedly, rubbing in circles. 

“Yeah,'' he agreed, closing his eyes as they started to drift off into slumber, Woody laying his head on his shoulder. He smiled softly at the cowboy, softly kissing his forehead before letting himself lean on him too. “This is nice.”


	4. Pickaxe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A CHALLENGER APPROACHES:
> 
> PROSPECTOR 'STINKY' PETE

It was a sunny afternoon that day, and all the toys in Bonnie’s room where engrossed in their own little worlds, doing whatever they please with the break they got from Bonnie staying over at a friend’s house. And up in the windowsill Buzz and Woody sat together, Buzz reading out of a book, a baby book no less, and Woody peacefully napping beside him, soaking up the sun’s calming rays. 

Occasionally Slink, Rex, or Dolly would walk up to Woody, asking if he needed anything. He would just brush them away, trying not to be ‘bothersome’ and ‘in the way’. But he wasn’t. Most toys wanted to be near to him just as they had in the past. He was their leader, and now their leader was in a vulnerable situation. 

Buzz would occasionally look away from his book to carefully watch the toys that approached his now heavily pregnant partner. Sometimes squeezing Woody unconsciously if a toy, he felt, got too close. Woody had to quietly chastise him from time to time to not squeeze too hard, but otherwise just nuzzled into him further. 

What could Buzz say? He was worried. He was about to be a new father, Woody and him would be new parents. Well, they had Forky, but he was a different case, like an adopted child, old enough to not be like having a new baby. But, the point was, he wanted to keep his little expanding family safe, especially with Woody being more tired than usual and approaching his due date. 

And one thing that was really messing with Buzz’s nerves was the nerve of Mr. Potato Head and his little gang. The guy was always antagonistic, but now he was just getting really annoying and Hamn just didn't help with the sarcastic remarks. Woody was becoming a little more emotional, and the potato’s snide remarks would make the cowboy have to fight back tears. 

That was unacceptable! So now, Buzz was sticking close to his cowboy, keeping him safe and comfortable, and by default his baby son or daughter. But Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, and other toys would always try to get too close to Woody and give him a hard time. Woody kept brushing it off as just some tasteless jokes, but Buzz wasn’t having any of it. 

“Oh, I’ve gotta stand up for a bit,” Woody moaned, trying to stand with his wobbly thin legs. Buzz quickly stood up and gave him a hand, pulling him up on his feet. The cowboy fixed his hat and balanced himself with the guidance of Buzz.

And that’s when some toy found the opportunity to strike. In a quick few seconds, Woody found himself back on the ground, not even enough time to cry out. He was thrown back a little, lying on his back while Buzz was trying to figure out what was going on.

“Well, well, well. Hello spaceman.”

Buzz froze, and turned slowly to face the…. The prospector! He was a lot more battered up than the last time they saw him, paint and marker streaks as well as faded sticker scars on his face. Stitches ran across some parts of his body, but that didn’t make him seem any less more menacing than he did standing before them, and dangerously armed with his old pickaxe. 

Prospector Pete smirked, “Surprised to see me, aren’t you. Didn’t think I'd just let you get away with ruining my chance at immortalization in japan! To let me to be some-- some child’s punching bag!” He gestured at himself. “Look at what you did to me!!!” His face darkened. “It’s only fair I get to do the same to you and that pathetic cowboy!”

“Pete?” Woody looked up, trying his best to hide his baby bump. But it was too late. 

“OH! So not only were you friends with this…” He gestured to Buzz. “...this thing! But you _ fraternized _with him and are now having his offspring! Disgusting!”

“Ah-m not disgusting!” Woody shot back, “At least I didn’t try to kidnap a few toys and force ‘em into your destiny that YOU wanted! I’m enjoying mah true destiny!” Woody tried to get up, but fell back on his butt. 

“Pathetic! You can’t even stand by yourself. Just like a fawn”, Pete spat. But he smirked then jostling his pickaxe. “Guess that will make my job easier then.”

Buzz stood in Pete’s way, trying to protect his lover. Slinky instantly noticed Pete’s voice and started to run as fast as he could from down the hall. He just hoped that his little feet were fast enough. Rex also tried coming to the rescue, but he kept tripping and he ended up falling off Bonnie's bed into a laundry basket, Trixy and Buttercup helping him get out. And Jessie was at school with Bonnie. 

It seemed hopeless. 

Buzz spread his wings out, trying to shield Woody from the prospectors evil glinting pickaxe. Woody wrapped his arms around his stomach, wanting to do anything and everything to save his baby. Or to be more accurate- babies.

“I’m sorry Buzz,” Woody said, shaking behind the spaceman, “I never got to tell you, but… twins.”

“Twins?” All seemed frozen for a second. The pickaxe swinging over the miners head, slowly coming closer to Buzz’s armor. Woody closing his eyes, not wanting to see the pain that would be brought to him. Slinky charging to the rescue, the beat of four small paws across hardwood floor. 

“You’re in for it now, Stinky Pete.” Buzz growled, a powerful smile on his face. He grabbed the pickaxe swinging at him, stopping it inches from his face, before shoving it back full straight, knocking the protector back a few feet. 

The prospector growled, a vicious grin spreading across his face. He began to swing his pickaxe around over his head, making it gain speed, before launching it. It knocked into Buzz, propelling him back a little, crashing into some of his buttons, including his wings. Buzz took a second to breath, only to be tackled down by the prospector, who had just regained his pickaxe. 

Slinky jumped onto the table, Rex, Trixy and Buttercup joining him too. They ran at the prospector, knocking him off Buzz, and stalling him off to the side. Slinky ran over to Buzz.

“Buzz! Are you alright?”, he said, nudging the space ranger to get up, Buzz did so hastily. 

“Yeah! Im fine”, Buzz said, looking around catching Woody’s wide eyes staring back at him. His eyes trailed to his stomach quickly… twins. They were having twins. And if he already didn’t want Woody to get hurt, he certainly wasn’t gonna let anything happen to him now. 

“Slinky, get Woody to safety”, Buzz said firmly, putting his helmet on, furrowing his brows. 

“But Buzz--?!”

“That’s an order!” he yelled back, rushing to Woody quickly, helping him to his feet to at least get to slinky, before he rushed back into the fight. 

“Buzz! No, what are you doing?!” Woody exclaimed as Buzz carried him over to Slinky, putting him down. Woody grabbed his arm. “Buzz-wait!”

“What?” Buzz looked at the cowboy doll who was clinging to his arm. His whole mind had one thing on it, protect his lover. That was till he felt Woody kiss him, putting all his remaining energy into it, trying to let Buzz knows he loves him very much. Buzz understood, and kissed back, if only briefly before rushing back to get rid of the prospector. Woody watched him helplessly do so, Slinky trying to lead him away. Key word: trying.

Woody watched as Buzz rushed up to Pete, who was going after Dolly. He already tore off one of her buttons, thus tearing some of the stuffing from the doll. But she kept on fighting. Woody yelped as he saw Buzz tackle the prospector, knocking him over and trying to land punches on him, but Pete didn’t stay down so easily. 

Both rolled off the desk, landing hard on the floor, dazed but still fighting. The other toys coming to his assistance, but pete quickly taking most of them out. He faintly felt Slinky trying to steer him away from the chaos, he didn’t budge. Slinky just decided to at least wrap himself around Woody, doing his best to protect the doll. Woody still struggled slightly. 

“Woody, please! We need to get you and your kids out of here!”, the slinky dog said. Woody shook his head weakly, he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to make sure Buzz would be okay. 

“I’m staying.” Woody demanded, trying to sound strong. 

“Okk-ie dok-ie…” Slinky stood in front of the cowboy, his face falling as he watched the fight go down. Buzz kept going at the prospector, but was always deterred by the man’s shiny pickaxe. If he could avoid it, he’d try and keep from getting hurt, Woody needed him. 

Speaking of Woody, WHY WAS HE STILL STANDING ON TOP OF THE TABLE!? Buzz grit his teeth angrily, as he glared at the cowboy to get to safety. But that was all Pete needed. The man swung his pickaxe at the spaceman, hitting him in the gut. Buzz was thrown back

“BUZZ!”, Woody screamed in horror, as his lover crumpled on the floor, groaning in pain. Woody’s heart pounded in his ears, watching as Pete relished in having gotten the spaceman down. Woody couldn’t take it anymore. “That’s it!”

He hops out of slinky’s ring around him, ignoring the old toy’s desperate yells to come back to safety. He made his tired legs move, keeping his carefully on his stomach, cradling himself to keep harm from coming to his kids. He moved faster as he saw Pete get closer to Buzz, pickaxe over his head to strike at Buzz. 

Quickly, grabbing his hat from his head, he launched it at the prospector, blinding him just enough to get a good swing at him to knock him back, even for a second. Woody then turned to Buzz, helping him up. 

“Buzz! Buzz, luv, come on! Get up!”, Woody urged him, hooking Buzz’s arm around his neck to carry him up, which was difficult on his back, his belly keeping him from helping his love immediately. The prospector got up and started barreling towards Woody and Buzz, more furious than ever. 

Buzz’s eyes flew open as Woody threw his arm up to stop the pickaxe, blinking only once to see the scene change to Woody letting out a scream. He lowered his eyes to the ground to see Woody’s arm on the floor, stuffing and string coming out of it. Woody next to him was letting out winces and whimpers of pain past his clenched jaw, his remaining arm on his stomach, hellbent on protecting his babies. 

His eyes grew steely, resolve filling him in his slightly unsteady stance, but he’d had enough of this. Buzz grabbed Woody’s arm tenderly and wrapped his arms around Woody, putting his hands on the cowboys round stomach.

“You touch my love and my babies, you get,” Buzz said, dizzy. He then whistled a few notes, “the dog.”

“The what?” Pete gave the couple a confused look, but that was before Slinky barreled into the man, knocking his pickaxe out of his hand. Slinky started biting into the man's arms and torso, doing his best to tear him apart. Buzz covered Woody’s eyes, due to the extremely sensitive state he was in.

But they were taken by surprise as Pete somehow knocked Slinky off him, the old dog being unsteady on his feet now, unable to do anything further without straining himself. “Slinky!”, Woody yelped to his old friend. Buzz still held onto Woody, doing what he could to protect his babies. 

“Rex! Do you know where the Battlesaurs that are visiting are?” Buzz shouted at the T-Rex, who had just reentered the room at that point, having gone missing in the fight earlier Trixie by his side. 

“OH! The Battlesaurs? They’re already on their way, we warned them as soon as we could!” Trixie shouted. “And also--”

“AH!” Woody cried out, falling to his knees. He clutched his stomach, his eyes full of pain. His mouth was opening and closing, but no sound came out. 

“Woody!” Buzz cried out, kneeling. “Woody what’s happening!?”

“I--”, Woody tried to say, but Pete interrupted. 

“Guess it’ll be a surprise Spaceman, because you’ll be leaving soon!”, Pete exclaimed as he raised his pickaxe high above his head again, Woody too exhausted and hurt to move, Buzz crushed him into a hug, shielding him from any blows that would rain down on them. He closed his eyes tight, waiting. 

“Cosmo and Sandy… thats their names…” Woody closed his eyes, weakly slumping in Buzz’s embrace.

Buzz felt a pang in his chest, Cosmo and Sandy. His children, Sandu and Cosmo, Cosmo and Sandy, and he might never get to meet. He never got to say goodbye to Forky, the toy that helped him realize his love for Woody and family more than ever. 

But nothing came, as they heard Pete yelp at something knocking him over. Buzz looked up in surprise to see… Mister And Mrs. Potato head?! With Forky? And Hamn too!

“Hey, back off buster!” Mr. Potato head shouted, “They are my leaders to torment.”

“But wait! I thought you weren’t on our side on any of this---”, Buzz said accusingly. Potato Head sighed in slight disgruntlement. 

“Look I may make some comments that are out of line sometimes…”, he said, correcting himself as Mrs. Potato Head gave him a sharp jab in the side. “Okay, really out of line. But I don’t really mean any harm to come to both of you or your… children. So, I'm making up for it now, I’m sorry! Don’t expect me to say that often!”

Buzz let his face go into a quick smile, before it was dashed by Pete. “Aw, isn’t that touching, but I’m afraid you’ve really elongated your stay, don’t you think”, he shook his pickaxe at all of them, pointing at Buzz and Woody in particular. “You ruined me, and you shall all atone with your death!” 

But suddenly, a very familiar yodeling came from beyond the door, catching everyone’s attention. The door burst open to reveal Jessie riding on top of the goliathon, a small gathering of Battlesaurs running alongside her and the beast!

“Well, that’s sure the cavalry.” Buzz whispered to Woody, who smiled. 

“I’m sure that they will help with our ‘bone to pick’,” Woody giggled, holding onto his severed arm. Buzz gave him a smile, grimly looking down at the arm and hugging Woody closer. 

“Charge!” Jessie yodeled, her eyes gleaming with excitement, “No one touchs mah brother!” the whole battalion cheered and attacked Pete, who was way too shocked to do much. He tried to fight back, and even nicked a few other dinosaurs but didn’t do much damage. 

“Yippee Ki yay motherfucker!” Jessie whooped, pounding in the prospectors face with her hard punches. Jessie never was a weak gal, in fact, she could pack more of a punch than Buzz and Woody combined. She probably was the bravest toy any of them knew. 

And because of Jessie, Maxius and the rest of the Battlesaurs, there was not much left of the old man, except his pickaxe.

“Now this, this is a true trophy!” Maximus cheered, holding up the glinting tool. “But I am not the one who deserves such a lavish gift.” The dinosaur ran over to Woody and Buzz, who were both being tended to by some of the toys. The reptile bowed to them, and held out the pick axe. “You two are the true victors. You have battled evil with good and love, something every toy should learn.” 

Buzz lifted up the pick, still wincing in pain from the injuries he sustained from the battle. He held it up above his head, and held Woody in the other arm. Woody’s severed arm was sewn back on, but he was still sore and jittery from the whole experience. 

“To the victors!” Maximus cheered, and every toy, including the potato heads, Hamm, Slinky and Rex, Jessie, and even Forky, cheered for their victorious leaders. 

Woody and Buzz embraced, still holding the pick axe of that terrible toy. Woody nuzzled Buzz’s neck, much to the disgust of Mr. Potato Head. But this time, the potato kept his mouth shut. They toys kept cheering, their joy filling Bonnie's room. 

“To the victors!”


	5. A Kickin' Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else shows up to the squad.  
And the babies make their presence known

Winter weather had shown up really quickly, spreading snow and ice everywhere it touched. Houses became warm beacons of life as snow covered the ground and the sky was full of dark clouds ready to drop more snow. The air was chilly with icy breezes, making everyone want to bundle up in warm layers and curl up on couches and beds just to conserve body heat. And that wasn’t limited to just people, toys also gathered together, so that was exactly what Buzz and Woody were doing.

They both sat in the dark cozy closet, Woody leaning against Buzz as they both read off a book they found lying under the couch in the living room. It had something to do with astronomy, Woody wouldn’t really know, that was all Buzz’s specialty, but it was still nice to lul off to Buzz reading to him. 

As Buzz read, the soft glow of his armor giving them enough light to read, Woody softly stroked circles over his stomach, faintly feeling Buzz’s hand lay on top of his, mimicking his movements. Woody smiled softly, closing his eyes. After the whole thing with Pete, things have considerably calmed down, but Buzz just lingered at his side. Well Woody supposed he couldn’t really say anything about it, he’d announced the twins and their names to Buzz.  _ Guess he’s just being protective _ , Woody chalked it up to. 

There was a knock at the door of the closet, and the distinguishable sound of Jessie's voice. 

“Hey-ya boys! Someone is here to see you!” the yodeler announced, slamming open the closet door. Woody and buzz winced as the light from Bonnie's room stung their eyes for a second, but as they finally opened their eyes, a surprise was seen

“Bo Peep?!” they both exclaimed. Woody smiled brightly at seeing her again after the whole fiasco last time. He hadn’t really properly said goodbye. He made a move to stand, but was wobbly on his feet. Bo giggled at the silly cowboy, Buzz wasn’t laughing. 

“Um, why is she here?” Buzz asked, holding Woody back. He covered the cowboy’s stomach with his hands, trying to keep the shepherdess from seeing. To the couple, she didn’t suspect a thing. 

“Well, I heard from Jessie that you both had a little surprise on the way,'' she said with a knowing smile. Buzz’s heart dropped. She already knew. 

He shot a look at Jessie, who again gave a sheepish grin, shrugged nervously and zipped away. Buzz shook his head with a sigh, Woody didn’t really take notice, he was too busy trying to not freak out. 

“O-Oh, she told you?”, Woody asked bashfully, Bo peep nodded, and broke into a smile. 

“Congratulations!” she said, giving the cowboy a firm hug. Woody giggled bashfully, happy that his old friend didn’t take this the wrong way, Buzz on the other hand…

Buzz didn’t like any of this one bit. He still tried to hold onto Woody, but the cowboy was having any of that. He got himself out of Buzz’s hold for a sec to properly give Bo a hug, it was only the polite thing to do!

“Well, how are you doing, Buzz?” the shepherdess inquired, smiling at the protective space ranger. She smiled sweetly and leaned on her staff, looking as chill as could be. Buzz bit back a groan of frustration, why did she have to show up!? 

“You know after all that’s been going on, I'm pretty sure he’s just been, how you’d say, ‘over the moon’?”, Woody said, answering for a quietly fuming Buzz.

“Well that’s swell!” Bo giggled, then she looked at Woody’s stomach, “How many months are you? Have you gotten your first kick yet?” The questions were endless. Buzz crossed his arms, Woody answered 6 months, but he wasn't sure if he’d gotten kicks yet. Buzz decided to speak up then.

“So, why are you here?” Buzz stood up, trying to look a bit more menacing. It was difficult though due to how he was shorter than the bad ass shepherdess. 

“Well to check up on you two, it’s been a while since I'd seen any of you guys! And i’ll admit…”, Bo said looking off to the side in slight shame. “We didn’t really all leave off on the best terms, per say.”

“Yah think?” Woody shook his head, sitting back down on a pile of books. He was slightly shivering, and he wrapped his arms around himself to try to keep warm. “I think it’s safe to say we all really just had a very… very unsatisfying ending to all that. Well almost everything.” Woody said as he quickly spared a loving glance at Buzz, who didn’t notice it, as he was still critically looking at Bo.

“What did you do to Woody when I left?” Buzz glared at Bo, who was still nonchalantly leaning on her staff.

“I did nothing. He just got really homesick,” she droned, “he also kept on talking about you non stop and about his nausea- wait-” Bo Peeps eyes lit up, “Wait, you joined the lost toys five months ago, and left a month later…”

“You mean I left him with you guys while he was pregnant?!” Buzz was furious. Not just at Bo Peep, but himself. “If he got hurt under your watch so help me, i’ll--”

“Buzz!”, Woody yelled out, grasping his hand in between both of his. Catching the spaceranger’s attention. “Nothing else happened, as soon as I found out, I stopped and went home… abruptly”, he said that last part looking down ashamedly. 

Bo filled in, “He didn’t say where he was going, or what he was doing, he just up and left, just like that.”

Buzz didn’t know what was worse, the fact that he thought he was ready to leave Woody behind with Bo after everything they’d gone through, after falling deeply in love with him, after having shared so much of his life with him. Or the fact that he’d gone through with it for a month, and Woody came back to him, all by himself with no help at all, vulnerable to the elements, alone, lost and who knows what else he had to endure, all to be here with him.

“I’m sorry guys, I just… I knew what I had to do.” Woody looked away, rubbing his injured arm absentmindedly. 

“I understand, Woody,” Buzz put a hand on the cowboy’s shoulder, trying to be reassuring, “You are a strong toy, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t gonna be worried about you.”

“I agree,” Bo Peep said, sitting next to Woody. Buzz wanted to glare at her, but he kept himself from doing so, “I really wish I had known why you left. I know that the long time apart destroyed our romantic relationship, and me trying to restart it was foolish, but I still want to be your friend.” Buzz smiled at her, and she sweetly smiled back, “Please, let me be here for you. I made the mistake of letting myself leave your side, and please, don’t let me make that mistake again.” 

All Woody could do was smile. Buzz patted the cowboy on the back lightly, doing his best to not hurt the stitches. 

Just then, Woody felt something. Something gentle in his stomach, like the fluttering of a butterfly's wings. He jumped slightly, startled for a second, waiting,then jumping again. Buzz gave Woody a worried look, the cowboy quickly shuffled onto his feet. 

“Bo, um, you think you could give Buzz and me a minute? I just--” Woody quieted as Bo put her hand up. She smiled at the anxious cowboy. 

“It’s alright, take all the time you need, I was planning on going to see some of the other toys, formally introduce myself you know”, Bo peep said. She looked at the door for a second, before turning back and giving Woody one last hug, she whispered to him. “Take care of yourself, okay?”

Woody smiled softly, “Will do.”

Bo peep gave him a look, “I mean it.” She gave a nod to Buzz before walking out,“I’m just a few ‘blocks’ away,” she smiled, and disappeared. 

“Well, that actually went well.” Buzz smiled. But his smile fell as he looked at Woody, who was looking down at himself, eyes wide open. “What’s wrong?” Buzz rushed over to Woody, looking up and down the cowboy. He opened his mouth to ask again, but Woody swept him into a hug and kissed him.

He peppered the confused spaceranger in kisses, smiling and laughing, slight sobs here and there coming out with the otherwise jovial acts. The space ranger was enjoying it for a bit, and finally got the chance when the cowboy took a breath of air.

“Woah there cowboy! What's going on?” Buzz placed a hand on the cowboys shoulder, signalling him to take deep breaths. 

“Buzz! I-- I just---”, Woody said chopedly. He gave up after a second, just sitting down on a pile of books and making Buzz sit down with him. “Just, here.” He grabbed Buzz’s hand and put it on his stomach.

“Woody, what--?”, Buzz said before he stopped. His eyes became wide with shock, his jaw dropping. 

There was something, small and fluttery, moving underneath the space man’s hand. Buzz sat there for a moment, un-moving, barely breathing. Woody was grinning so, so brightly as he began to let out a huge smile of his own. He got out of his seat and kneeled in front of Woody, hands still on his stomach. 

He waited a second, he shifted his hand a little.  _ Bump! _ There it was again! His son, or his daughter was kicking under his hand. Buzz had to keep himself from bawling. He was most certainly a father, and sure as hell a proud one. 

“You’ve got a strong kick there, little one,” Buzz laughed, kissing were the little one kicked. Woody kept himself from giggling, it was all so cute. He laid a hand over Buzz’s and just a quickly as he did, he felt a kick hit their hands. Woody smiled. 

“Hi baby! It’s your poppa!”, Woody said, with a smile. 

“More like momma” Buzz said with a slight chuckle, Woody gave him a look. 

“No! I’m their poppa, look I--”

“Kids, give me a kick if you think Woody’s your momma”, Buzz said with a cheeky smile, immediately he got a kick, making him smile bigger. Woody put his hand on his stomach too. 

“Give me a kick if i’m your poppa!” Nothing happened. Woody laughed, Buzz smiled at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Well then, what am I?” Woody asked, shaking his head with a smile. 

Buzz gave him a plain look, “A… uh… mom. You’re a mom.” Buzz laughed, trying to be sure of himself, “You’re having babies, you’re doing most of the work, so that should imply you are a mom.” He said in a matter-of-fact way. 

“I guess you’re right. And then that makes you their dad,” Woody said, smiling softly. He looks off for a second, eyes watering slightly as the entire thing began to sink in. “Buzz, I’m scared.” Woody tried not to show it, but he was about to start crying. 

“Of what?” Buzz asked, “Of… our future? Of the pain and agonizing terror of childbirth and how it is hours and hours of pain and contractions and you don’t know if you are going to die or not and all you can do is try to keep yourself from screaming because it all has become unbearable?”

“BUZZ!”, Woody exclaimed, grasping his hand and giving him an appalled look. “You’re not helping!” Woody shuddered then, a couple of tears glimmering in his eyes, he slumped slightly against Buzz.

“Then, what is bothering you?” Lightyear asked, rubbing Woody’s shoulders, trying to help relax the stressed cowboy. Woody shrugged, leaning back against Buzz. He let a couple tears drop before he started talking.

“It’s finally hit me that this is gonna happen, we’re gonna be parents”, Woody said to himself, before burying his face in his hands. “And I'm not sure if I can do this, Buzz. I don’t know what I'm doing, I don’t know what to do, and I’m scared, Buzz. I’m just so scared, what if something goes wrong? Or I do something wrong? What if they don’t even like me?” Woody began to sob into his hands then.

“Woody! Oh, Woody,” Buzz caressed the dolls face, wiping tears out of his large brown eyes, “Nothing is gonna happen to us, or our children. And besides, I highly doubt you’ll do anything wrong, and I know that our children will love you,” Buzz kissed Woody’s forehead, “Besides, most of the toys in this room love you.”

Woody smiled shakily for Buzz, giving the ranger a glimmer of hope, before Woody’s smile crumbled again and he sobbed even harder now. He shook his head, blubbering out incomprehensible words through tears. 

“But I’m just so scared, things are just changing so much, in so little time. And what’s gonna happen if I don’t have you by my side when it does. I won’t know what to do!,” Woody said, hiccups still falling out, as Buzz hugged him close, rocking him a little. Once Woody quieted a bit, he stood from his seat, standing over Woody, the cowboy’s attention on him. 

“Now, Woody you listen to me”, Buzz started, gently but firmly holding Woody’s hands in his own. “I know you’re afraid. And that’s okay, this is a whole lot to go through so quickly right now. But know this, you, out of all of us, can do this. I don’t ever want to hear you say otherwise, you are going to be fine, because you are Woody Pride. The toy I fell in love with for being so courageous in everything you do, for being such a beam of hope for me, my best friend in the entire galaxy” Buzz said, bringing Woody’s hands closer to his chest, near his heart. Woody smiled tears still shining, but now falling out of joy. Buzz smiled back, cupping Woody’s cheek.

“And I’m not gonna leave you, I’ll tell you that right now. In fact you’re gonna have to deal with me fussing over you and the kids for a long time,” he added, Woody let out a lighthearted mock groan at the mental image. Buzz chuckled.

He kissed Woody’s forehead softly again, murmuring, “I love you, Woody.”

Woody leaned into the kiss, “I love you too, Buzz.”

Just then Jessie had walked into the closet, Rex on her heels. Jessie was smiling brightly, about to announce that her new girlfriend, Bo Peep, was going to stay with them at Bonnies. But the second she saw Woody bawling, she ran up to Buzz and knocked him onto the floor.

“Did yah hurt mah brother?!” She screamed, holding a fist to Buzz’s face. 

“No! Jessie, he didn’t hurt me”, Woody said, helping Buzz up, clinging to him a bit. Jessie’s brows creased in concern as a few tears slipped down Woody’s face. “I’m just--”

“A bit sad?”, Rex filled in, surprisingly soft for the usually loud T-rex. Woody nodded with a slightly sad smile. 

“Yeah, but I’m fine.”

“But, why are you so sad?” Rex asked, looking up and down the distressed doll. Woody tried wiping away his tears, and looked to Buzz for some help.

“Well, strange things are happening to him,” Buzz said, looking at Woody then Rex. Jessie rolled her eyes, and sat down on the ground, waiting her turn so that she tell the couple her news. 

“Is ‘at the best way you could ‘a described it?” Jessie asked, twiddling her thumbs. Woody looked at Buzz, and blushed.

“Probably, for him,” The cowboy doll giggled, wiping away the rest of his tears, “It is the truth, I mean, strange things ARE happening to me.” Woody leaned back on the stack of books, gesturing for Jessie to come over to him. Rex followed, curious. 

“They’re kicking,” Woosy whispered, audible to Jessie.

“They?!” Jessie's eyes popped open, a large smile forming on her face. Woody nodded with a lopsided smile. She crouched down, hesitantly gesturing at his stomach. “Can I...?”

He nodded and she placed her hand eagerly, but gently on his stomach. Almost immediately she felt a kick, and she let out a whoop of joy, she was really going to be the aunt of twins!

Rex leaned in close to see Jessie’s hand bump up a little, as he himself couldn’t really couldn’t reach out himself, his arms were too small. But he exclaimed with an excited gasp every now and again, Jessie cheered, Woody laughed, and Buzz just quietly smiled as he hugged Woody to his side. Woody began to yawn after a second, trying to cover it up with his hand, Jessie noticed though. Her brother was tired.

Jessie then stood up after a while, she clasped her hands, “Well, I reckon it’s been quite a day for y'all, so I think it’s best if Rex and I get goin’ now. C’mon Rex!” she said as she grabbed his arm, dragging him out.

“Aw, but I wanted to see them a bit more!”, Rex whined, but nonetheless let himself be dragged out rather easily by the cowgirl.

The dinosaur left the closet with Jessie on his heels. She looked back above her shoulder before she closed the closet door, admiring her brother and the new life he was bringing into the world. The cowboy was curled up on a pile of plush blankets, Buzz sitting next to him. Woody was quietly humming to himself, rubbing circles on his belly in a soothing way. 

The yodeler smiled to herself, and shut the closet door.

“Eh, I’ll tell them tomorrow,” 


	6. Sandy and Cosmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Birth scene? Not very graphic- more hurt and comfertish

Woody had begun to panic early that day. Bonnie had grabbed Buzz and chucked him into her backpack as she was late for kindergarten. His anxiety had picked up straight away as a cramp hit him a moment after the door slammed shut. Worry grew with that anxiety, but Woody kept quiet, assuring himself he was just nervous that Bonnie and Buzz would get to school late. Yeah, that’s all it was…

Until another cramp took him by surprise, making him fall over on top of Hamm, who was busy taking a USB cable to Trixie and Rex. 

“My god, what’s wrong with you Woody?” the piggy bank asked, trying not to roll his eyes at the cowboy doll. His face fell concerned as he noticed Woody looking straight ahead, eyes wide, arms and legs shaking a bit, but just enough for Hamn to see. 

“Woody?”, Hamm asked, hesitantly. “Are you alright?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, yes Hamm. I’m alright,” Woody said straightening himself up, shakily. 

“Are you sure? ‘cause you look a littl--”

“No, believe me, I'm fine. Just a bit clumsy today is all,” Woody said with a smile. Hamm wasn’t sure he believed any of that. 

“Okay… but just tell us if you need anything,” Hamm said, eyeing the cowboy. Woody nodded gratefully, walking away hastily to get his anxiety under control. It’s just nerves, it’s just nerves….

Until another cramp came. This time while he was helping Pricklepants with a heavy book he wanted to read. He grabbed his side, dropping the book on the floor, Pricklepants rushing to his side.

“My dear sir, what troubles your body? Could it be the infants, trying to escape the confining cramped entrapment of-” Woody put a finger to Pricklepant’s lips to shut him up as he kneeled on the ground, trying to regain his composure. 

“NO! That is not it! Just a cramp!”, Woody said as he tried to control his breathing. Another cramp just had to hit him then, he wheezed. “ _ It’s just a cramp! _ ”

“Oh my,” Pricklepants simply said, as he gestured to Slinky and Bo Peep for some help. The shepherdess and dog came running up to them, dropping the things they were working with. 

“Woody! What happened?”, Bo Peep asked as she helped Woody onto his feet, minding his very notable baby bump. “Are you--?”

“No, it’s a cramp,'' Woody said steadily breathing. Slinky shook his head. 

“Y’all a very stubborn man, Pride.” Slinky lamented, his tail dropping, “But I can tell when yah in pain, I can see it in yah eyes.”

“I am! That I am, but it’s not that much. I might have pulled something though, I think,” Woody said, trying to reason with himself. It wasn’t helping much, but it seemed to be enough for Bo and Pricklepants to relax, Slinky not so much.

“I’ve known yah longer than even Buzz and Jessie. Even Bo. I can tell when yah really are in pain and need help,” Slinky looked around at the other toys, “we’re here for yah, no matter if yah like it or not.”

Woody sighed, giving in. Slinky perked up, “Okay. Okay. I need help, I’m going…” Slinky got ready to gather up some more toys at the word. 

“...to need to go rest in the closet. I think I may have actually pulled something, maybe a stitch or something,” Woody said, Slinky frowned. Bo held out her arm for him to hang onto, leading him away to rest in the closet. Rex stood behind him, just in case the cowboy ended up falling backwards. 

Finally they were in the closet, were Woody collapsed on his little bed/nest he had been working on. Woody took in a couple of breaths, giving a grateful nod to Bo, she smiled gently at him. 

“Thanks Bo, I think I’ll just stay here for a bit and take a nap,” Woody said, starting to lay down. 

“Alright, but just let us know if you need anything,” Bo said, patting his arm before exiting the closet. 

Turns out Woody was able to take a small nap, till a particularly sharp pain stabbed him in the side, making him curl up and let out a groan. He wasn’t planning on moving, he just needed to calm down. That’s all he needed. To just breath. 

Till, well… it wasn’t enough. He soon felt a very warm, wet feeling pass him, and he locked his legs, hoping it wasn’t true what he just felt, it was just his imagination. A couple seconds passed before he swore into his makeshift bed, tears pricking at his eyes. Now he was really fucking scared. 

“Bu-bu-buzz? Someone? Please, help me…” Woody moaned, sound barely coming out of his mouth. There was no one else in the closet, and at the moment, he really needed someone. 

Woody weakly got up from his bed, shaking badly, starting to seriously freak out. He couldn’t stop his heart from pounding in his ears. White noise began to fill the air, as he tried to think. Another jolt of sharp angry pain hit him in the side, this time bringing him to his knees. 

Woody shook harder. He couldn’t stand up again, he’d just fall, the contractions were hurting him too much now. He was breathing too shallowly and quick to even get a word out, he wasn’t sure if he could even scream at this point. And could he really even scream freely? 

The other toys would come to help him, but what if Bonnie’s mom stepped into the room and heard him? What if she was in the room already and he just didn’t know? It was terrifyingly quiet beyond the closet door…

No, Woody wouldn’t risk calling for help, it wasn’t an option. And crawling out for it was out of the question, he wouldn’t make it to the door. 

He looked up for a second, riddled with pain, looking for something, anywhere to just wait this out. As he looked around, a shoe box caught his attention. He unsteadily and frantically made his way over to it, rubbing his belly as if to soothe the pain or comfort his kids. He shoved the lid off in panic, and took a quick look inside to see felt, paper, even some cotton balls here and there, But best of all, a thick wool cap. Perfect. 

Woody climbed in and quickly shut the box behind him, he tucked himself deep into the dark, cozy wool, trying to keep his breathing even. It wasn’t helping by much, but at least he was keeping himself quiet. Another stab of pain, and he quickly bit into his hand, choking out a muffled scream. 

Well he was being quieter, than he would’ve been otherwise. 

Woody slowly let himself relax onto the wool, grabbing a cotton ball that was on his side, ready to tuck it into his mouth, but not before looking at his belly once more. Trying to tune out the pain to say something, anything before he had to bite down and ride his labor out alone. 

“It’s okay-! It’s okay! Momma’s excited to see you too, but please don’t go so fast”, Woody pleaded, unsure if it was helping. He continued anyway. “I l-love you so much. Your daddy’s gonna love you too. He’ll be so excited to meet you.” He let his head rest back on the wool, taking a few deep breaths, feeling rising pain, he quietly murmured, “I love you Buzz, hurry, please.” 

He stuffed the cotton into his mouth, letting out a scream into the cotton. 

Buzz was so grateful that it was an early release day for Bonnie. He’d noticed the panicked look on Woody’s face before he left, and the urgency to get back to him didn’t leave Buzz the entire day. The second that Bonnie threw her backpack into her room and left, Buzz lept out, looking for Woody. He noticed the panicked look on the faces of Bo, Jessie, Rex, and Slinky, and he knew something was up. 

The space ranger ran up to Bo Peep, asking “Where's Woody? What’s happened to Woody?!” panic overtook him, making him feel numb. 

“He’s somewhere in the closet!” Peep replied, looking over to the closet, “We were going to help him when we heard a scream, but then Bonnie's mom came in to make her bed.”

“What’s going on with Woody?” Forky asked, suddenly appearing. Buzz jumped back, his heart racing until he realized it was just the silly spork. 

“He… he…” Buzz didn’t finish his thought. He ran to the closet, the rest of the gang on his heels. Throwing the closet door open he bolted to their makeshift bed, looking around. The bed looked as if someone had been in it, but not anymore. He ran his hands over the bed patting it down as if to ground himself and process that he wasn’t in it anymore in his panicked state of mind. 

It didn’t help when he felt a large wet spot on the surface, the telltale sign that… Oh no. Buzz’s heart leapt into his throat. The tear stains on the pillows didn’t help either. 

“Woody! Where are you?!” Buzz shouted, not caring if Bonnie or her parents heard him. He needed to find Woody, the love of his life needed him. And…

His children… Oh god, his children were coming, Woody’s in labor, and he doesn’t know where he or his kids are. Buzz began to tremble. They were missing, he’s all alone, he broke his promise… No, no, this couldn’t be happening. What happened to his family? No. No!  _ Where are they?! _

Then, a muffled scream was heard. Bo Peep perked up, and pointed to a shoebox in the corner of the closet.

“He’s in there!” She said, quickly running over to the box with Jessie and Buzz on her heels. Buzz heard another muffled scream come out of the box, and he nearly collapsed from the overwhelming dread that filled him. He let out a few tears of frustration slip down his face. What was happening to Woody?!

He quickly opened up the lid of the box, and looked down inside of it. There, nestled and wriggling inside of a wool cap and mouth stuffed with cotton, was Woody. His hat was no were to be seen, which really didn’t matter to Buzz at the time. 

“Woody!”, Buzz exclaimed in alarm. Reaching out to his lover, only for Woody to yank the cotton out of his clenched mouth and give him such a terrifying glare. “Woody?”, Buzz asked hesitantly.

“CLOSE THE DAMN BOX!!!” Woody screamed as another contraction hit him, making him pound his hand into the wool, and grit his teeth. When Buzz just stood there, stunned, Woody threw his hand out to him, shoved him out and shut the box himself. 

“Woody! I’m trying to help!”

“It’s all your fault!” Woody yelled from inside his box. He curled up more into the wool cap, not knowing about Buzz opening the lid of the box. The space ranger jumped into the box, and kneeled beside Woody.

“Get away from me! YOU DID THIS TO ME! AHHGG!!!”, Woody screamed as he threw back his head, the pain increasing with each contraction racking his body. He let himself go limp, exhaustion grabbing hold of him as Buzz let him rest on him, his body shook from the pain as he whimpered out, “Y-You said y-you w-wouldn’t leave me. I-s was so, so s-scared… B-Buzz this hurts, t-this hurts so much ...” 

“I know, I know,” Buzz grabbed the cowboy’s hand, letting Woody tightly grasp them every time a contraction hit. Bo Peep hopped into the box, throwing her cane aside. 

“We’re all here for you” Bo Peep smiled, kneeling beside him. Jessie hopped in beside Peep, a huge smile on her face.

“Y’all get through this, you’re a strong guy, mah big brother.” the yodeler put a hand on the laboring cowboy’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout a thing, Woody,” Slinky looked over into the box, his tail wagging, “We’re all here to help yah out, and be here at yah side forev’ar.”

Woody smiled through the pain, giving a shaky nod of appreciation. “Thanks guys”, he said hoarsely from screaming. “I really appreciate it. For now, could a couple of you stand guard of the closet door, make sure no other toys come in, Bonnie or her family. “

Bo Peep, Jessie and Slink nodded. Buzz held onto Woody tighter, he wasn’t planning on leaving this box.

“Three nights on the bed says it’s a boy,” Slinky smiled, looking up at Rex. The two were standing outside of the closet door, guarding. 

“Four nights says it’s a girl.” Rex said, trying to sound confident. Bo Peep and Jessie looked at them, trying to keep themselves from laughing. They stood near the box, listening to the two toys talk about the soon-to-be-coming babies. 

“Little do they know….” Peep whispered to Jessie, who was leaning on the porcelain doll. 

Inside the box Woody had began to scream into the cotton in his mouth, squeezing, near crushing, Buzz’s hand. He tensed up again, trying to grab purchase of the wool underneath his fingers on his free hand. He quieted to a whimper as he lowered himself back to the wool, trying to relax. 

“Just a couple more pushes, Woody,” Buzz murmured, running his fingers over Woody’s knuckles, intensely watching his lover’s scrunched up face. He every now and again would look at Woody’s stomach, which had the wool cap covering it. He would lift it up every couple of seconds to see if the babies were out, but Woody snapped at him to quit making a draft. 

“You’ll know when they come,” Woody panted, trying to take a quick break. But each contraction came, faster and faster, more intense than the last. “I’m not sure If I… can keep going…” the cowboy seemed to start losing consciousness, his breathing becoming more erratic and his eyelids drooping. 

“No! Woody! Come on! Push through! You’re doing fine, please, don’t give up!” Buzz placed Woody on his lap, hugging him tight and caressing him softly. “It’s fine. You’re fine! I’m right here. You can do this, you’re gonna be fine.”

“Buzz…”, Woody choked out as he screamed out again. “I can’t! I can’t. It hurts too much!”

“Woody, please. You can, love”, Buzz pleaded desperately, burying his face in Woody’s hair. “Just think about when this is all over. When our kids are here. Your babies want to see you, and we’re all gonna be so happy, and I’ll take care of all of you. You won’t have to worry about a thing. Just please, don’t give up yet.” Buzz placed a few soft kisses on Woody’s head before letting a couple of tears slip in his distress.

Woody quietly looked up to him for the first time since they entered the box, and he softly pulled Buzz down to plant a kiss on his cheek, giving him a gentle smile. Buzz smiled back, before being startled at Woody curling up again, hissing in pain and one last time giving out a blood curdling scream. Buzz winced at the intensity in this one, but he froze on the spot as a shrieking wail accompanying Woody’s own. 

There, inside the hat, was a small, blonde haired girl, her face all pucked up as she wailed. Buzz froze up, before a sob made its way up his throat, as he rushed to pluck his daughter up, quickly wrapping her up in felt. 

“It’s, it’s a girl!”

“Sandy!”, Woody breathed out, trying and failing to prop himself up on his elbows. He fell back as he shoved his hand into his mouth, biting down and screaming. He panted as he relaxed into the wool, another wail filling the box. He looked at Buzz, unable to move just yet. 

“...Buzz, the hat..Cosmo.”

“Yes… Yes…” Buzz opened up the wool cap, still in shock over the events. He quickly grabbed the hat, and put Sandy and the other new born into the hat. Carefully he wrapped them up, his eyes lingering on his new son now, tearing up as he lifted both of them up. 

The other baby was a little boy, his hair a dark brown. He looked up at Buzz with bright blue eyes, curiously looking at Buzz and Woody. Buzz held them up close to his chest, both newborns looking at him now, and his face split into a smile as he cuddled them closer, weeping slightly. Woody gave him a soft look, tenderly pulling Buzz down to sit next to him so he could see his children. 

Upon looking at them Woody burst into tears, smiling, laughing, and sobbing with joy, “Look at them, Buzz.”

“I see them, I see them,” the spaceman said, trying his best to stop sobbing from the utter joy of his children being born. He kept looking at them, his eyes sparkling and full of joy. He trailed his hands over his daughter’s cheek, watching as the baby blinked and tried to grab his hand. Cosmo in the meantime kept watching Woody silently, Woody smiled catching his son’s gaze and reached over to carry him.

He held him close to him, Buzz watching them, still holding Sandy. Woody cooed at the baby in his arms, “Hi baby! Hi baby!” Cosmo blinked a little before letting out a gurgle of laughter, sound that brought them so much joy. Buzz dropped down to his knees, bringing Woody into a kiss, both still holding their children. 

Woody broke the kiss, leaning into Buzz, whispering out, “Buzz, they’re here…”

“Cosmo, and Sandy…” Buzz whispered, nuzzling his children.

“Are the babies here!?” Jessie whooped, running to the box with Rex, Bo, and Slinky on her tail. She hopped over to the box and looked in, a huge smile spreading across her face. 

A large grin split her face as she sat close to Woody and Buzz, taking a closer look at the babies, cooing and making funny faces at them. Sandy letting out gurgles of laughter while Cosmo only snuggled into Woody, fussy with the noise. Woody cuddled his son, murmuring little comforts to him, Buzz carefully watching Jessie handle his daughter and the other toys crowd around them. 

“So, what’s their names?” Bo asked, smiling at Woody and Buzz who were caressing Cosmo tightly.

“Well, this little shy-bun is Cosmo,” Woody smiled, jostling Cosmo a bit. Cosmo looked up at Bo Peep, his big blue eyes flashing.

“And that freckly one over there, is Sandy,” Buzz pointed to the mousy haired baby that Jessie was holding, her brownie eyes full of happiness. 

“They’re so so cute!”, Jessie said, twirling Sandy around, causing Buzz to jump up in alarm. Woody also jumped a little, still holding Cosmo tightly to his body. 

“Uh, please be careful!” Buzz quickly snatched his daughter from Jessie, who giggled at Buzz’s protectiveness. Sandy let out bubbly laughter at being held by so many people, and seeing her dad holding her again, just made her laugh again.

In the meantime, Bo sat next to Woody, eyeing Cosmo, she looked at Woody, extending her arms gently, “Can- Can I--?”

Woody nodded, gently passing her Cosmo, who tried to reach for Woody again. Bo, held Cosmo to her, parting his little tufts of hair as he fussed a bit. “He’s beautiful, aw look at him,” the shepherdess said rocking him a little. Woody watched them with a smile, Buzz finally turning back to look, a little bit less than ecstatic.

“Make sure to be careful with him!” Buzz asked, looking Bo Peep dead in the eyes. Woody tiredly laughed, and laid back down on the wool cap, resting after labor. Buzz hopped back in the box with Sandy, who was giggling but also reaching out for Woody. 

Buzz chuckled, “She wants her mama.” 

Woody blushed a bit at being called “mama”, but smiled nonetheless, extending his arms to carry her again. Buzz turned back to try and get Cosmo back from Bo, only to see she’d passed him over to some of the other toys who wanted to look. Buzz gave a small groan, trying to go get his son back, Woody smiling watching him do so. Cosmo started to look freaked out and wanted to be back in Woody’s arms, and Buzz knew that. So the space ranger, in a blink of an eye, grabbed his son and put him in Woody’s arms. 

Cosmo quickly calmed down, cooing and nuzzling back into Woody’s chest, Woody cuddling both his children close to them, murmuring sweet little nothings and nuzzling them. Buzz smiled softly at them before turning back to the toys, “Alright, Woody and the kids are gonna need some rest, so I please as you to let us turn in for the night.” 

The toys agreed, giving their congratulations to Buzz and Woody as they left, closing the closet door for them. Buzz immediately jumped into the box, prepared to just spend the rest of the night with his love and newborns. Until a small hesitant knocking could be heard from outside the box. 

“Uh, Buzz? Woody?”

Woody snapped to attention, “Forky?” 

“Yah, I was hearing something about the new toys you made,” Forky opened the top of the box, his eyes transfixed on Woody, Buzz, and the newborns. 

“Oh, yes, they’re here…” Woody stammered, gesturing to Forky to get in the box. 

Forky clumsily waddled his way up to Woody’s left, looking over his shoulder at the babies in his arms. He jumped a little when Sandy let out a gurgle, laughing at seeing Forky’s googly eyes jiggle. Cosmo meanwhile was curling his fingers around Forky’s fluffy pipe cleaner hand. Forky smiled along with them, making funny faces, seeing the twins react. 

“They are really nice!” Forky announced, enthusiastically, “What are their names?” 

“Well,” Woody tickled Cosmo’s cheek, “this is Cosmo, and the little one bouncing all over Buzz is Sandy.” Forky kept looking over them, a huge smile on his face.

“I love them!” Forky cheered happily, “I love them more than trash!” Cosmo gripped Forky’s pipe-cleaner hand, making a happy little baby noise. 

“Well, I think they like you too,” Buzz smiled, watching Cosmo hold onto Forky tightly. 

“You know, Forky,” Woody sighed, his eyes starting to droop, “We were thinking… we want you as our own son… what do you say?”

Forky stayed quiet for a second before Jumping into Woody’s arms, ecstatic. Buzz chuckled, “I think that means a yes.” 

He paused as he saw Cosmo and Sandy yawn, snuggling into their blankets, scrunching up their faces, tired. Woody also seemed to droop into the wool a little. No doubt exhausted from the delivery. Buzz smiled, taking his children into his arms, allowing Woody to rest, and for forky to snuggly fit in between them.. 

He pressed a kiss to Woody’s head,, watching fondly as his family began to fall asleep. It was a serene thing, seeing his future in a snapshot. Woody, Forky, Cosmo and Sandy. It was a beautiful future, full of warmth and love. No fears of abandonment or being left behind. 

With that final though, he let himself slip into slumber, making sure to lock his arms tight to hold his children steady the rest of the night. He smiled as he felt Woody rest his head on his shoulder before slipping into darkness.


End file.
